


Miss You

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack drops by for a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

She leaves the window open and sits in bed because it's quieter than creaking across the floor to open it for him after the rest of the house had gone to sleep. She knows sneaking him into her bedroom was the worst possible idea they’d come up with, but it was easier to get him in than to get her out.

Her Father certainly made sure she was shut away every time Jack came by, and she was hardly ever allowed out without an escort. So after two and half weeks not seeing each other, this was the plan they’d concocted. Three minutes on a street corner to come up with an idea just crazy enough to work, seal it with a kiss, and hurry back to the shop she’d left her escort in.

Now that her part was done, all she could do was wait and hope nobody happened to be up and looking out their windows when he comes. She grins when she sees him leaning on the window sill, pressing a finger to her lips to remind him to be quiet.

He hoists himself over the side making sure to land softly on her floor. He kisses her until they’re both breathless, barely pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. “Miss you.” She whispers.

“Miss you too.” He laces a hand through hers. She settles herself against him and he lays an arm across her stomach. They don’t say more than that for fear of being overheard, so they spend the time intertwined with a book. They share, he reads from over her shoulder, giving her hand a squeeze when he’s ready for her to turn the page.

Near the end of the third chapter she nods off. He smiles, happy she was comfortable enough to fall asleep. He stays holding her for awhile, afraid to wake her up if he moves further than to turn a page. He reads another two chapters before closing the book.

He turns down her blankets and settles her beneath them. He tears a page from the notebook on her nightstand and scrawls “sleep well. Love you, see you soon.” then uses it to mark the page she fell asleep on.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by the musings of shesthekingofnewyork, fluff because they deserve fluff


End file.
